dd_the_grancrest_war_recordfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobles / Lords
'''The Lord’s Crest''' Starting at level 1, you are able to absorb and store chaos without it destroying or altering our body too much. As a free action, you are able to display your crest on your wrist as a six inch blue display. Stored chaos eventually becomes crest points that you may use. '''Crest Points''' At 1st level, you may store crest points equal to your class level plus your wisdom and rank on the pyramid table. You will gain your first crest points after attaining an actual crest from one of the deeds in how to attain a crest table. You may use these crest points to temporarily increase either your STR, DEX, or CON score by two for a minute. You are warned that, if using this ability, your body may be harmed due to not being used to having or using a crest before. '''LVL 2: Crest Art''' Starting at 2nd level, you are able to use the crest you wield more efficiently. You may use your crest points for the crest abilities in its table, excluding the battle flag until 3rd lvl. See [[Crest Powers & Crest Battle Flags]] for more information regarding the lord's crest arts. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can't take the same Fighting Style option more than once, even if you get to choose again. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. '''LVL 3: Ambition''' When you reach 3rd level, you swear an oath to yourself, your companions, and your men. Up to this time you have been in a preparatory stage and not yet recognized as a lord. You must make a speech in front of an audience to unlock any further levels in this class. Upon doing so, you may choose a battle flag for the ages to come. See the paladin oaths for inspiration. See the page [[Crest Powers & Crest Battle Flags]] for refinement in your choice. Be warned that this speech will set your path for future levels. '''''The Resolve of the Daring''''' '''''“If the king doesn’t lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?”''''' Once per long rest, the noble must use all their movement to reach an enemy. The DM may decide which enemy, if there are more than two, that he charges at. Only then is when he and six other party members gain advantage on their next attack. '''''The Path of Isolation''''' '''''“The Grancrest will only be formed through the will of the strongest, and I will eliminate anyone in the way of my ambition.”''''' The noble can improve any one crest art in various ways once per long rest. Ie. base crest abilities will be improved to their LVL 5 improvements, and their LVL 5 improvements will be as such: Superior ASI, Royal Dash, & King’s Might: x2 (ASI, Movespeed, or Attack) This does, indeed, mean 10 ASI, 60 move speed, or a potential 20 attack modifier. Additionally, their persuasion modifier decreases by 3 and they gain expertise in intimidation. '''''The Hope of Unification''''' '''''“Peace on Atalan will never be attained unless everyone works towards it. To that end, I will form the Grancrest with all my allies throughout the continent.”''''' The noble gains a d6 bardic inspiration die. He may give this die to any willing ally within 60 feet. He may use this up to his charisma modifier, which he regains on a long rest. Additionally, their intimidation modifier decreases by 3 and they gain expertise in persuasion. '''Level 4: ASI''' '''Level 5: Extra Attack''' '''Level 6: Improved Crest Art''' See [[Crest Powers & Crest Battle Flags]] '''Level 7: Battle Flag+ & Archetype''' '''Level 8: ASI''' '''Level 9: Trial of the Grancrest'''